1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pavement composite material, more specifically to a pavement composite material having elasticity and permeability, effectively utilizing wastes of rubber or plastic, and production method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a known example of a pavement composite material having elasticity and permeability, one comprising an upper layer material produced by the compression molding of rubber or plastic chips as the aggregate and a thermosetting urethane resin as the binder, and a lower layer material made from a permeable concrete after the solidification molding, bonded with each other by an epoxy adhesive, can be presented.
However, since the upper layer material and the lower layer material are bonded after the solidification molding in the production of such a conventional pavement composite material, a problem is involved in that a sufficient adhesive force cannot be obtained between a rugged lower layer material surface to be bonded and the upper layer material, resulting in peel-off.
A method of applying an adhesive on the rugged surface of the lower layer material so as to improve the adhesive force by the fixing effect can be considered. However, due to the need of a large amount of the adhesive, an adhesive layer is formed between the upper layer material and the lower layer material, and thus a problem is involved in that the permeability is lost even though the adhesive force can be improved.